


Blood in the Streets

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BroTP Snow Queen.  Emma, in a fit of evil, mortally wounds both her parents.  Regina has to say goodbye to Snow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood in the Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tumblr prompt: Regina thinks Snow is dead and she wakes her with TLK.

To say that things had gone badly was an understatement. Perhaps the understatement of the century. David was still alive, but only because Emma's hand was currently buried in his chest stopping the blood. Or trying to because the pool around his body was alarming. It had been Emma's fault of course. Her flirtation with Darkness. Regina had the burns to prove it, and Emma was currently begging her father not to die on her. Because of her. For Emma's sake Regina hoped he didn't.

A father's blood on his daughter's hands never came off.

But David wasn't her biggest worry. Snow had been hit with the backwash of Maleficent's curse and the way she lay there caused all the color to drain from Regina's face. She could hear Emma crying behind her, but the part of her heart that glowed red still wasn't bleeding for the darkness Emma Swan had brought down upon herself. She needed to get to Snow.

She crawled, dragging her leg because she was pretty sure that was going to hurt when her adrenaline and magic stopped coursing through her veins. With the gentlest of hands she took Snow's head into her lap. Her long slender fingers brushed her hair so that it was not disheveled from the shock of the fight.

"Snow…"

A flood of memories came to her. Of a young girl scared from a run away horse. Of a crying young girl who had never heard of true love. Of a smart but maddeningly selfish and sheltered young woman. Of her husband's prized possession when all Regina wanted to do was take everything the King ever had. Or ever loved.

"You know I used to watch you." She gently started rock her. "I'd watch you in the mirror. Wonder where you were."

She laughed. It seemed inappropriate but she laughed just the same. "I wanted to kill you and worried you were going to freeze at night. I wanted to comfort you and humiliate you. I wanted you to hate me but I needed to see your eyes because that wasn't what was there. I needed … I needed so much from you Snow."

She tilted her head as if wondering something or expecting an answer from the unconscious… dying she knew… woman who had been her everything. Before Henry. And was still her many things. Unwanted child. Despised little sister. Demon child. Spoiled princess. Unreachable enemy. The only friend and only person that had cared for her after Daniel for the longest time.

"I'm so sorry Snow. I… I'm so sorry my heart wasn't big enough to love you the way I should have."

She brushed a bit of her hair away again and leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

The light that passed through them nearly knocked Regina back. Snow groaned in her lap. True Love's Kiss broke many curses but it didn't heal the wounds from being thrown around main street by a dragon.

"Mary Margaret?"

Regina turned to see that David was awake. Emma staring at his body, the the hole in his chest gone but his blood still all over her hands.

"You saved them…" Emma said quietly, grateful but still too guilty to smile. She buried her face in her bloody hands.

Snow looked up at Regina with a radiance and a knowing smile. "I always knew you loved me."

"Shut up, Snow."


End file.
